The need for fabric enhancing composition with sufficient anionic detergent carry over tolerance has been reported. Benefits reported to be associated with suitable anionic detergent carry over tolerance include but are not limited to: clear rinse solution, floc inhibition and delivering soft hand feel to the fabrics when added to a rinse solution containing residual detergent surfactant. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2004/0060390 A1 to Demeyere et al. Attempts have been made to provide fabric enhancing compositions capable of good anionic detergent carry over tolerance through the use of additives, such as surfactant scavengers. Additives such as surfactant scavengers, however, can be expensive and cause processing and manufacturing complexities such as additional steps in combining ingredients. As such, there remains a need for fabric enhancing compositions providing good anionic detergent carry over tolerance without reliance upon added surfactant scavengers.
Another approach to provide good anionic detergent carry over tolerance benefits involves the use of specific mixtures of mono-tail and di-tail cationic fabric softener actives. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2006/0252668 A1 to Frankenbach et al. Although, this approach reportedly provides some floc inhibition benefits, these formulations approaches have similar problems such as being expensive and causing processing and manufacturing complexities. Further, reliance on specific levels of mono-tail and di-tail cationic fabric softener actives limits the potential types and combinations of fabric softening materials which can be used.
There remains a need for new fabric enhancing compositions capable of providing sufficient anionic detergent carry over tolerance and floc inhibition without requiring the presence of additives such as surfactant scavengers and/or specific levels of mono-tail to di-tail cationic fabric softening actives.